


Restless Anathema

by GreenAppleGaming



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenAppleGaming/pseuds/GreenAppleGaming
Summary: Just what is going on with Nyx? Why does she insist on isolating herself from her allies? This is what Camilla, the eldest Princess of Nohr, wants to find out.





	Restless Anathema

**Author's Note:**

> So, I thought to try my hand at an actual chapter-based story. Camilla and Nyx are both some of my favorite characters from Fates, so I figured it'd be a huge missed opportunity to not write a fully-fledged story about them. ...Though, I can't promise a fully graceful representation of the two of them.

The Kingdom of Nohr, once bathed in the flames of war under the leadership of the late King Garon, and the Kingdom of Hoshido, whose inhabitants paraded their distaste for their neighboring kingdom, have both achieved peace - something that was thought to be impossible only a few months prior. Both kingdoms have slowly, but steadily, began to rebuild themselves after the events of the great conflict. No longer did the Silent Dragon, Anankos, threaten the very existence of the two kingdoms, as well as the world. Everything thus far has been peaceful, calm, hopeful… and quiet.

And quiet was just how Nyx, a deceptively wise dark mage of Nohr, liked it. Stationing herself inside the grand library of Nohr’s capital, Windmire, she is reading to her heart’s content, relishing in the knowledge that she no longer has to endure the sounds of clanging armor or soaring bows on the battlefield. Running through every book she can find, from their first pages to their last, and placing them back where they belong - it’s apparent that she’s intent on finding something specific within their pages. But what could it be?

“Hmm…” Nyx ponders, running her fingers across the bookshelf in search of another book to read, “...This one MUST have some information.”

Nyx plucks a dark-covered book with a golden spine from the shelf. It appears to be titled ‘Corporeal History - Relics of Nohr’ with the letters also paved in gold. A grin forms on Nyx’s face, stretching from one cheek to the other. Whatever it is she was searching for… it would seem that she’s found it. With the mysterious new book in hand, Nyx returns to her seat and proceeds to examine the pages.

“Aurgelmir… Bifröst… Hrm, it must be further in, if it’s in here at all.” Nyx says to herself, displeased with her first impressions of the book. Gently, she turns to the next page… then the next… and the one after...

However, before she is able to turn to the sixth page, her ears catch wind of a strange noise - a bouncing noise. Specifically, the bouncing of something reminiscent of a large, rubbery ball coming from behind the bookshelf in front of Nyx. As initially annoying as she finds it, Nyx tries her hardest to ignore it. Unfortunately, with every boing and every bounce, Nyx’s patience grows thinner, to the point where she finally puts the book down and prepares to give the source of the noise a piece of her mind.

“Will whoever is making that disruptive sound be quiet?” Nyx demands, planting her hands on the desk in front of her and standing up from her seat.

Almost immediately, the source of the noise comes from around the bookshelf and shows itself - or rather _her_ self. The noise has been coming from none other than Camilla, the eldest Princess of Nohr, who is riding a large, red rubber ball with a handle on top of it. Well, that certainly solves the mystery of where the bouncing was coming from, at the very least. Clutching the handle, Camilla bounces towards the studious dark mage.

“Oh! My apologies, Nyx. I didn’t think anyone was here, with how early in the day it is.” Camilla responds, bobbing up and down atop her bouncy ball, “You’re awfully quiet, dear.”

“And you’re awfully loud.” Nyx responds, the harsh tone that many in the Nohrian army were used to coating her words, “Would it pain you to stop your bouncing for even a second while I’m reading?”

“I suppose not… but this was a gift from Elise. And it’s quite fun!” Camilla boasts, now hopping in place atop the rubbery sphere, “I’m certain you would enjoy it if you gave it a chance.”

“...It’s painful enough watching you of all people do it, Princess Camilla, especially clad in that armor of yours, but I believe I’d choose a slow and agonizing death over riding that, if giving the choice.” Nyx bluntly states, much to Camilla’s chagrin, “But all of that is besides the point. I just wish to be alone, so why don’t you hop away until I’m done here?”

Nyx? Alone? Something like that just wouldn’t cut it for Camilla anymore. During their time together in the war against the Silent Dragon, Camilla has always spotted Nyx sitting in some obscure, lonely place after each battle. Nyx has previously expressed her distaste for one on one interactions with her fellow soldiers - and even long after the war, her mindset hasn’t changed.

“Are you sure you want to be by yourself again, Nyx?” Camilla asks with genuine concern, “I’m beginning to think our time together meant nothing.”

“...This has nothing to do with you, or anyone else, for that matter. All of your are simply better off staying as far away from me as possible.” Nyx replies, releasing a sigh beforehand, “You have nothing to gain from getting ‘close’ to me.”

“Is that so? But dear, you’re a brilliant girl! Us Nohrians - and even Hoshido - could learn so much from you.” Camilla delicately states, trying to persuade Nyx, “If only there were some way we could open you up to the others… Hm, perhaps that’s exactly what I’ll do.”

“Pardon?” Nyx raises an eyebrow at the suggestion. It’s apparent that Camilla has a scheme brewing - and it’s even more apparent that whatever it is may come at Nyx’s expense. “Whatever you’re thinking, Princess Camilla, I’d suggest you think twice about it.”

Camilla rises from her bouncy ball, planting her hands on her hips and scanning Nyx from top to bottom. Eventually, a smile forms on her face - a very… suspicious smile. A daunting smile, not too dissimilar from the one she gives her foes moments before slaying them on the battlefield. A slight chill runs down Nyx's back, and a sensation of dread nearly overtakes her.

“Follow me to Castle Krakenburg, Nyx. I promise it will be worth your time.” Camilla insists, holding out her hand for Nyx to grab it. Everything is silent for about five or so seconds, much like when Nyx first arrived. It's clear that the brief feeling of terror filling the mage has vanished, almost quicker than when it arrived. Eventually, the silence is broken by Nyx’s answer.

“...Fine. If it will get this over with sooner, I’ll go to the castle with you...” she says, seemingly admitting defeat to Camilla, “...But I’m not holding your hand. I’m not some child who runs the risk of getting lost, you should know.”

“Ohoho, I wouldn’t think of it, dear.” chuckles Camilla, pulling her hand away and allowing Nyx to walk independently from her.

Nyx simply nods in response, and, without another word, begins to make her way towards the grand library’s exit. By instinct, Camilla looks back towards the book that Nyx was reading. Something about it was... captivating to her. After checking to make sure no one else is watching her, the lavender-haired princess snatches the book.

“Perhaps I can learn more about what drives Nyx to be by herself all the time…” wonders Camilla, quickly peeking into the sixth page of the book where Nyx left off. After a speedy run-through of the page’s contents, it doesn’t take the gallant princess long to realize just what was going on with Nyx. The sixth relic listed in this book... the name rings numerous bells in Camilla's head - she is certain that she's heard of it before.

“Mirror of Truth… Hmm...”


End file.
